Kissing As The Fireworks Fly
by Christlove88
Summary: Owen Drew and Luke plan to spend Canada day in his pool and then watching fireworks, but they all get a few surprises along the way, and maybe a happy ending or two?


Kissing As The Fireworks Fly

**A/N Legal Matters first: I don't own Degrassi in any form, just the idea. If I did Owen would be with Clare and still on, Adam would be alive and Zoe certainly wouldn't exist.**

**I must of course thank Halawen for her support and help as always. And suggest you to read her work!**

**Story Background:**

**~This happens on Canada Day (July 1****st****) the summer just after Owen and Bianca graduate**

**~The boiler room never happened, Drew and Alli dated and broke up mutually before she left for boarding school**

**~Jenna and Luke never dated**

**~Owen only knows Clare by reputation, while Clare likes Owen despite his reputation, he doesn't know, but Bianca knows Clare likes him and suspects he likes her**

**~Clare never got cancer and Adam never died**

**(OWEN)**

"So when's Bianca coming over?" Drew calls as the football leaves his hands spiraling toward me. I reach up and catch it before I attempt to answer.

"She's coming about 12:30 so she can spend the afternoon, have dinner and watch the fireworks with us tonight," I tell him before I throw the ball to Luke.

"Only 1 girl and 3 guys? Couldn't we have improved those odds a bit? Say, 3 girls for each of us?" Drew questions cockily and Luke and I just laugh.

"Finally ask Bianca out and you'd already improve your odds!" Luke tells him with a smile. I'm laughing hysterically now as I watched Drew's jaw drop.

When he's recovered we decide to go in and make lunch after our football game. We kid each other a little more while we make and eat lunch. Just as I'm finishing, Bianca comes through the back sliding kitchen door with a smile. I see a slight glint in my best friend's eye, but I have no idea why.

"Hey guys," she waves and I notice the glint is gone. I look over and Drew is smiling.

"Hey," I say with a wave.

"Hi," Luke replies.

"You guys finish up, I'm just gonna go change in the pool house," she tells us before turning around and retreating through the glass door toward our pool and pool house off to the left of the yard. Neither can be seen from here.

"Dude, you didn't even talk to her," I look back at Drew.

"I know, I'm such an idiot, but I lost all train of thought as soon as she walked in and smiled," he says.

Luke looks at me and all the two of us can do is smile, laughing slightly.

The three of us finish eating and set our dishes in the sink. As we had been outside all this morning and knew Bianca was coming over this afternoon to swim we already had on board shorts. We grabbed towels and headed out to the pool.

As we're walking through the wooden gate to the pool I am shocked. I not only see Bianca lying on a lounge chair in a black string bikini, which being her best friend isn't new or surprising to me. But what is, is seeing Jenna Middleton sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water putting on sunscreen in a purple and white striped bikini, which she looks good in even after having Tyson. I also see that someone else has just dove off the diving board. I couldn't see who it was, but I think it's a girl. I smirk and look to my right at Drew as he and Luke are standing and gaping a step behind me on either side.

"Hey, it may not be three each, but I think your wish about better odds was just granted dude," I say pointing toward the pool.

I walk toward Bianca and Luke follows me leaving Drew to continue staring. "Hey B, hi Jenna," I say with a wave. "This is surprise." It's then I notice that it's Clare who just surfaced in the water.

"Well I knew the three of you would be here today and Jenna had no plans and Clare's parent's, well her mom and Glen, left her home alone this week, so I thought they could hang out with us today," she tells us as Drew walks up, joining us again.

"Ya I'm fine with that, just seeing the extra people surprised me," I tell her. It's at this moment I see movement in the pool again. I look over to see Clare climbing out of my pool in a red bikini. She looks awesome. I've never seen her in so little before, and yet she still looks classy, as it's covering her pretty well.

"Hi Owen, I hope you don't mind we crashed your afternoon," she tells me as she walks up to us with a smile and grabs her towel off the chair beside me.

"No it's fine, I'm happy to have you and Jenna join us. As I was just telling Bianca, I was just surprised by the extra people. Nice dive by the way," I tell her, and she looks down embarrassed a little and bites her lip.

"Thank you. I've taken swimming and diving lessons since I was little."

"Well it certainly shows. So how come you were left alone all week?" I question as Drew and Luke start taking off their shirts to put on sunscreen.

"Mom and Glen decided they wanted an adult's only vacation this summer. So apparently I'm home on my own for three weeks. The first week was fine, we had exams and I mostly studied any way, but now that schools out I'm getting pretty bored home alone. So when Bianca invited me over here I accepted."

"Well you're welcome over to swim anytime," I tell her, "don't want you bored and alone all summer," I comment with a laugh.

Clare giggles, "thanks," and then bites her lip, which is quite cute, yet given what she's wearing also makes her look very sexy. Do I like Clare? I think to myself staring.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Bianca calls to us, "Hey, are you two gonna get in? You're missing all the fun." I look over to see she is already in the pool with Drew, Luke and Jenna.

I look back to Clare who has put her towel back down and is walking toward the pool steps. But she looks back at me and smiles. I smile at her and then put down my towel, and take off my shirt and put on sunscreen. It's now I see Clare still hasn't gotten in the pool but has walked over to where I am. "Do you want help putting that on your back?" she asks, and I nod as I hand her the bottle.

"Thanks," I reply and turn around so she's behind me. Now I'm facing the pool again, and I see Jenna doing a few laps across the width of the pool.

Then I see Bianca and Luke together talking. But I can't hear what she tells him. All of a sudden she jumps and is under water. And then I realize she's upside down and doing a handstand and Luke is holding her feet. She's quite flexible having been a dancer, so she can get very straight, but what I notice is where Luke is looking is very high up her legs, and I see Drew's face. Although they aren't doing much I can see he's jealous she's flirting with Luke and not him.

"All done," Clare tells me, so I turn around and smile, taking the bottle from her hand and setting it on the table. I begin walking toward the steps in the pools shallow end and I see Clare follow me.

I start walking down the steps and then I hear a noise behind me, turning around quickly I see Clare has slipped on the steps and about to fall in. It may only be the shallow end but she could still get hurt. I put my arms out and she falls into them with a splash but the force knocks me off my feet slightly. I'm fine as I was able to catch myself getting my balance a little further into the depth of the pool and then stand up straight with Clare still in my arms. I set her on her feet and look down at her face. "Are you alright Clare?" I ask, and I see her cheeks are red.

"Yes, thank you Owen, I just missed the edge of that step as I was getting in," she tells me getting her balance back, although her voice is small like she's embarrassed.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're alright," I smile down at her and she smiles when our eyes connect.

The others have now gathered around us. I guess they heard the commotion that was made and want to make sure Clare is alright.

"I'm good, thanks to Owen, good handstand by the way Bianca," Clare comments and I now let go of her.

"Thanks Clare," both girls smile at each other and then I go under so I'm fully immersed in the water now before anyone splashes me.

I come back up and then look around, deciding what I want to do first, but before I can decide Bianca speaks up. "Anyone want to play chicken?" she asks, and I see everyone contemplating for a moment for all agreeing to the game.

Before she has a chance to suggest the partners, as I know what Drew is thinking I speak up. "Hey B, why don't you partner with Drew," I suggest and I see the smile cross Drew's face while Bianca thinks for a moment and then nods.

"Ok, then Owen should go with Clare and Luke and Jenna can be partners. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"That's fine with me," Jenna speaks up and I see Luke smiling also.

"Ok," Clare answers and I can feel a smile on my face. Maybe I really do like Clare I start thinking again, and then realize Clare is standing next to me, while the other two sets of 'couples' I suppose you could call them, are getting set up, so I take a breath and sink under the water and swim through Clare's legs and hold them as she's now on my shoulders as I come back up to the surface.

"Wow, its high up here," Clare comments.

"I can put you back down if you want," I offer, but try not to sound too disappointed.

"No its fine Owen, I like being up high like this actually," she tells me with a bit of excitement in her voice, and I know I'm smiling, but she can't see it from my shoulders, although I know Bianca sees my smile.

"Everyone ready?" Bianca questions as we all make sure that we're away from the pool walls, and then we all say yes at once, and Bianca counts down, "three, two, one, go!" she calls out and the three of us guys hold on tight to the girls legs moving towards the center, and then the girls start pushing at each other. They are squealing and laughing, and the three of us guys smile at the moment we're in with the girls on our shoulders and then start pushing at each other a little as we hold on to the girls on our shoulders.

We keep going a few minutes and everyone's holding on strong, and then I push into Luke's side at the same time that Bianca pushes Jenna off balance from on top of Luke and she falls backward, but as Luke lost his balance also he goes down with her. Once they come up to the water's surface they move away from the four of us still playing but are laughing and smiling.

The rest of us keep going and Clare and I are doing well, but I see the determination in Drew's eyes. I'm sure he wants to show off for Bianca, but I also don't want to lose. I get the upper hand and am able to push into Drew's side, but this knocks him off balance, and Bianca tumbles forward which knocks Clare off of me and I can't keep hold of her well enough, and we all tumble down at once, and all come up from the water laughing hysterically. Once I'm standing again and have caught my breath I look over and see that Luke and Jenna are sitting on the edge of the pool talking and seem to be getting along well. I hope things work out, Luke's a good guy once you get to know him.

We leave them be for a little while, and the rest of us start splashing in the pool. We're laughing and having fun, and I notice Drew keeps looking at Bianca but won't get too close to her just keeps looking. When I get a chance I move toward him and away from the girls slightly. "Dude, talk to her already, you never know until you try, and she may very well like you," I tell him, getting more annoyed that he won't just speak up. Normally he's this cocky jerk but he seems to lose all of that around Bianca.

"But I'd rather leave it as is and happy then talk to her and find out she doesn't like me," he comments, and almost sounds slightly worried about this possibility as he thinks it over further.

"Dude, you're not happy like this so no matter what you do should be an improvement on the situation. Either you get up the nerve to talk to her, she likes you and you're both super happy, or you talk to her, she tells you she doesn't like you, but then you don't pine and worry over it and can move on to find a girl you really do like who likes you back," I suggest to him both options I come up with.

"I don't know, let me think about it dude," he tells me, as Bianca calls us over. I'd been watching the girls talking while I was speaking to Drew.

"You guys want to play Marco Polo?" Bianca questions and I see Clare nod.

"Sounds good, I'm in," I respond.

"Me too," Drew replies. And I'm happy to see he actually vocally answered her. Jenna and Luke seem too caught up in whatever they're talking about to notice so we leave them be.

"Ok, whose going to be Marco?" Bianca questions and we all look around.

"I will," I respond when the silence and questioning looks become too much.

"Alright," Bianca answers, so I stand up straight and close my eyes, counting to 10. And then I start calling out marco. I hear all three voices in different directions, but I begin moving toward the shallow end as it will probably be easier to catch someone when I can stand and walk better than just swimming after them. I have my hands out in front of me to keep me from hitting the walls, and so it's quicker to catch them.

I call out marco again, and hear ones of the girl's voices. I rush forward and hear movement to my left. I also hear a giggle from behind me but it's too far away at this point. I pretend to move forward but shoot my arm left and step over and catch an arm beside me. "Ah, ok I'm out," I hear Bianca say. I let go and continue playing turning around as I know at least Clare is towards the deep end. I start swimming in that direction before calling marco again. We continue playing for a bit and Clare and Drew are both quite sneaky and I very rarely hear them moving. Finally Drew makes a mistake and I'm able to catch him. Before I let go I whisper quickly, "talk to Bianca, NOW!" and then let go to try going after Clare.

It takes a few minutes and she's quite tricky, and then all of a sudden I turn and catch something in my hand which had been up in front of me to keep me from hitting the walls. I squeeze slightly trying to figure out what in the world I caught in my hand. But right away I hear "Oh" with the slightest of moans, before a hand is placed on mine. I let go right away opening my eyes and seeing Clare right in front of me.

**(Clare)**

I step back as I see Owen lowering his hand. He looks to be in shock, and I know I'm blushing. "Clare, I uh…" Owen starts but trips over his words slightly.

"It's okay Owen, I know you didn't mean to. I got too close and it was just a game. Don't worry about it," I tell him, although I know I'm not so embarrassed that he touched my breast as I know it was unintentional. I'm more embarrassed because I moaned because it felt really nice when he did it. Although of course I wouldn't say that out loud.

I look at Owen for another moment, and then I turn away as the silence at this minute feels slightly awkward. I look over and see Jenna and Luke are sitting in lounge chairs still talking, and Drew and Bianca sitting on the steps in the shallow end, and he's talking to her. She looks curious about something, I'm guessing it's whatever he's telling her.

I turn back to Owen now and see he's calmed down slightly. "Clare could I talk to you for a moment?" he asks, and although I hope it doesn't get awkward after what just happened, I'd like to spend more time with Owen.

"Sure, Owen," I answer as I nod slightly, and then see I'm start toward the stairs. "Where are we going?" I question, as I thought we'd just talk here.

"Somewhere we can sit down to talk," he answers and keeps moving. I follow him as we climb the ladder here in the deep end. I watch as he climbs out of the pool. He has a nice butt. I follow him out, and we walk around the deck. Owen grabs his towel and sandals. I do the same, and follow him out the gate. I look back and see Bianca giving me a questioning look, but she doesn't say anything. I follow Owen to the pool house where he opens the door and invites me inside follow him in before he closes the door.

We sit on the couch by the side wall. We're both kind of nervous so we're not right next to each other. "Clare…" Owen starts sounding nervous, but trails off. He takes a deep breath and tries to begin again. "Clare, I know you said it was okay, but I'm really sorry about before. I hope I didn't scare or bother you, I know you have a strong faith and I," Owen gets out before I cut him off.

"Owen, stop. It's really okay, I know it was an accident and you didn't scare me. You surprised me a little but given the look you got on your face I know you surprised yourself too," I tell him to get him to stop rambling, and calm down. "And don't worry about my faith, something like that won't do anything to change it, believe me," I finish and see his face is calmer.

"Ok, I'm done. I am happy you're here today. So I know you're still on your own this week and next week, but what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" he asks, and thankfully changes the subject.

"I'm not really sure. Jake has already left for BC, so he won't be home until sometime in late August probably. And I really don't want to be around my mom and Glen too much, so I'll probably be spending as much time as I can with Bianca, Jenna, Alli and Adam," I tell him. My mom and Glen have been having some issues recently which I'm guessing is why they went away adults-only to try and work them out. "What about you? What are up to this summer?" I ask to get the conversation off of me.

"Remember, you're welcome to come swimming over here almost anytime, maybe just text to check that someone's home though," he tells me and I smile.

"I'd like that, but I don't want to wear out my welcome," I comment.

"No worries, I don't think you could wear out the welcome, and besides I'm sure Drew and Luke and probably Bianca will be over a lot also," he tells me and I smile again. "So, I really don't have many plans for the summer. Probably gonna spend it enjoying the sun before I start at TU this fall for my coaching certificate," he comments.

"Just enjoying the sun? No family time or anything?" I question, out of curiosity.

"Probably going camping with the guys, and I think I have a couple of family things to go to but nothing major. You know I'm sure Drew would be happy if Bianca came camping, so if you wanted you could come too," he offers with a smile.

"Well I hope you enjoy the family stuff. And that sounds nice, I'd like to go camping some time. But yes, I'd prefer of Bianca was going too," I give him my thoughts on this. I like camping usually, but to go alone with two or three guys would make me feel really uncomfortable, even if Owen is one of the guys, although I would like to get to know him better.

"So I know you have another year at Degrassi, but do you know what you want to do when you graduate? I mean I know you like to write but is that what you want to do?" Owen asks curiously.

"I want to get into journalism and despite everything that's happened this year, writing has always been my passion, and has allowed me to get out what I'm feeling about almost anything, so yes I would like to get into journalism if I can, but anything to do with writing I'd be extremely happy with," I tell him, and he smiles at me. "What?" I question wondering why he's got such a bright smile, like I did something wrong.

"I can tell how passionate you are about writing just but how happy you get when you talk about it, but what did you mean about everything that happened this year?" he asks getting a slightly confused look on his face.

"Some things happened, that if I didn't feel as passionate about writing as I do, may have made me change my dreams, but I refuse to give it up for anybody or anything. Maybe I'll explain more about what happened some other time, but I'm not really comfortable getting into it right now," I explain to Owen and move slightly closer to him.

"It's okay, I understand, but please know, that if you ever do want to tell me, I'd be happy to listen, and punch out anyone that hurt you," he tells me, and punches his fist into his other hand, but has a cute smile on his face. And then moves toward me slightly and puts his arm across the back of the couch behind me.

"Thanks Owen," I reply with a smile. "So do you want to head back out toward the pool? Everyone's probably wondering where we are," I comment although I don't really want to leave, I'd like to stay here with Owen.

"Well, I don't think anyone's too worried about us, they seemed pretty occupied by their own conversations when we left. Besides, I'd like to ask you something," Owen tells me, but sounds slightly nervous.

"Ok, what's that?" I get out and then all of a sudden there are lips on mine and an arm around my shoulder blades with a hand on my shoulder and another against my neck. I'm surprised but am enjoying this feeling of soft lips on mine, and my eyes close and I'm melting into this kiss, as a tongue licks along my lower lip and my lips part for Owen's tongue as it snakes in and strokes mine for a moment before he pulls away. I hear myself whimper slightly as he pulls away, but can't help it, as it felt so nice. I open my eyes and see Owen smile, chuckling slightly. I guess he heard me.

"Clare, will you go out with me? I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" he questions, but given my reaction to that kiss, I'm sure he already knows my answer. I can't speak just yet, and just nod my head as I begin to smile.

When I have caught my breath and I'm thinking a little more clearly, I get out a quiet "yes, Owen I would love to be your girlfriend," I tell him and see he's got an elated smile on his face again.

I smile a little and am happy to see how happy Owen is. We sit in silence for a moment, both just smiling and thinking. I look up into Owen's face further and can see that even his eyes appear to be sparkling in happiness. I decide to shift over just a little closer to Owen, not that there is far to go, but to my surprise Owen moves his arms from around my shoulders and his own lap to my waist and lifts me onto his lap.

"Ahh, Owen," I squeal quietly as this surprises me.

"What? You were moving closer to me, I thought this would be even better," he tells me with a laugh. Once I'm settled comfortably for both of us in his lap, his arm goes back around my upper back and the other sits softly at my waist still. I softly trail one of my hands up and down his chest and torso, and the other holds his bicep that's further away from the couch. We look in each other's eyes, and then our lips meet and eyes close. I don't know how long we make out, but it starts out soft and Owen slowly deepens the kiss, and I just melt. There's such a peace and caring in this kiss, I never felt when I kissed KC, Eli or Jake. This kiss makes me feel so different than any other, and I am loving what I am feeling.

**(Bianca)**

I can't believe it took Drew this long to admit he likes me. I've always thought he was cute, but never really tried doing anything to get his attention before. He had been with Alli for a while, and he was focused on sports and protecting Adam for a while, and I was focusing on getting away from the ravine scene and focusing on school again like when I was little before I ended up living with my aunt. I turn my head on the lounge chair on the pool deck and kiss Drew before I attempt to stand up, but when I move Drew's arms wrap around me tighter.

"No don't go, don't leave me," he says, but it's got a whining tone to it, and he's got a pout on his face.

"I don't want to leave your arms either, especially now that I just found out you like me, but I have to go to the bathroom," I tell him. He reluctantly lets go of me, but not before giving me another kiss.

I get up and grab my towel that's hanging on the wooden fence. I don't really need it at this point as I've been sitting on the lounge chair getting dry by the sun, but I also don't want to get the carpet in Owen's house wet. I slip on my flip flops and start heading towards the back kitchen door, but as I pass the pool house I hear noises, and I'm not really sure what it is. I slowly head toward the door quietly, and when I get to it I peek in and am shocked by what I see. Inside Owen and Clare are sitting on the couch making out. I open the door quietly so they don't hear me and step inside.

"I knew you guys would be good together," I comment with a laugh and they break apart surprised by me. Owen then glares at me for interrupting, and Clare blushes slightly.

"Why are you interrupting, Bianca?" Owen asks with an annoyed tone, with his arm still firmly around Clare's waist.

"Just wanted to tell you that you were caught because you're loud, and if you don't want to be interrupted again you may want to quiet down a bit. Plus I wanted to say I knew it was just a matter of time," I tell them both with a laugh.

"Wait you knew?" Owen questions with surprise.

"Well I knew Clare liked you despite your reputation because she told me, but I promised not to say anything, and I was pretty sure you liked her although you've really only known her reputation even though you never said anything to me," I tell both my friends.

"I guess you're right Bianca, and thanks for inviting me over," Clare comments with a smile.

"So how are you so good at knowing the feelings others have for each other, but can't see when a guy is head over heels for you?" Owen questions.

"Who?" I ask, not sure I really understand what Owen's getting at.

"Drew, he's had the biggest crush on you for the past year, but been too scared to do anything about it," Owen responds with determination.

"Well I guess today is the day of unexpected couples getting together, and Drew gained his confidence, cause he told me he likes me and asked me out just a little while ago," I tell my friends while a mile-wide smile plastered on my face.

"Congratulations Bianca, I'm really happy for you guys, I hope it works out for you," Clare tells me moving out of Owen's arm for a moment to give me a hug and then steps right back into it, and places her hand on top of his at her side. They really do make a cute if unconventional couple.

Owen smiles down at Clare at his side, before commenting, "I'm glad Drew finally got up the nerve to say something, he was driving Luke and I nuts. And what do you mean unexpected couples, I expected you and Drew for a while, Drew just needed to finally talk to you, or you needed to finally notice he liked you instead of everybody else," Owen comments.

"Ok, well I didn't know Drew liked me, so to me it was unexpected, but I also mean the two of you and Luke and Jenna," I comment.

"LUKE AND JENNA?!" they both call out at once which is loud and surprises me enough I jump back from them.

"Jeez guys," I say rubbing my ears slightly, they really were loud, "yes Luke and Jenna, they found each other and I think it's sweet," I tell them.

"Luke always seemed so arrogant to me, but I know it's not right to judge, and I'm happy for them, Jenna deserves happiness after everything," Clare comments, and I know she's right.

"Ya, so does Luke, and he's really not a bad guy once you get to know him," Owen tells her with a smile.

"Yep, I think we're both realizing there is more to someone besides their reputation," she comments in response and he smiles with a nod.

"Well I'm super happy for you both, but I'll leave you two alone now, I was actually passing the pool house on my way to the bathroom when I heard you, so I should really get there now. Have fun!" I tell them with a smile, and leave for the bathroom.

As I came out of the house and was passing the pool house I saw Drew come out the door with a full water gun in his hands. He had a devilish look on his face, but I glared at him "don't you dare Drew," I warned him, to which he rolled his eyes and shrugged, before putting his finger to his lips in an effort to get me to stay quiet. We walked to the gate, and he walked in and followed quickly behind finding Jenna and Luke sitting together talking in one lounge chair, and Clare sitting on Owen's lap making out in another. I stayed quiet and then all you could hear was water spray and squealing when they were all drenched by Drew's water pistol.

"Drew you jerk," I heard Jenna shriek as she jumped up running to the other end of the pool, while Owen lifted Clare off of him and set her on her feet so she could run in the opposite direction like Jenna, but instead Luke, and Owen followed by Clare all began racing after Drew. I stayed out of the way so I didn't get sprayed or chased, and was laughing hilariously as I watched Drew begin running out of the gate into the backyard. It didn't take much for Owen and Luke to catch Drew and pin him to the ground. I stayed near the fence but on the backyard side and watched. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Jenna standing beside me. We watched together as Owen got the water gun away from Drew passing it to Clare. Everyone figured with Clare's good girl image she'd just take it and put it back in the pool house, but instead she turned it around, stood strong and pelted Drew in the face with water. Everyone's mouths dropped, except Drew's because of the water in his face.

Clare stopped after a moment, and everyone was still staring. "What?" Clare questioned, "he deserved it," Clare answered our looks. Owen and Luke helped Drew to stand but didn't let him go.

"What? I was just having fun," Drew mentioned once he spit out all the water.

"Well I was nice and dry and enjoying kissing my boyfriend, and that was the second time I've been interrupted today," Clare expressed. I smiled and I could see a smile on Jenna's face showing happiness for her friend as she approached Clare and the hugged.

"Yep, you deserved it for interrupting, my girlfriend's right," Owen comments with a smirk toward Drew as he stands behind Clare putting his arms around her waist, with her leaning on his chest.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? When did this happen?" Drew questioned. He must have missed that they were making out being much too into getting them all wet.

"This afternoon in the pool house," I comment, although I see a slight glare from Owen. Guess I shouldn't have said anything.

"Clare?" both Jenna and Luke express shock that Clare was in the pool house with Owen.

"Just making out," she assures them all and I can see her cheeks flushing red.

"And that's all it will be until you're ready Clare, I promise not to ever pressure you, I like and respect you too much for that," he tells her squeezing her a little bit tighter, and then she turns in his arms, and links her hands behind his neck.

"I know Owen, and I trust you," she comments before their lips come together in a soft kiss. It only lasts a minute, but you can they care about each other, even if they haven't really known each other almost at all before today. I see Luke walk up to Jenna and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So what about you two?" I question as Drew comes to stand by me now that Luke and Owen have both let him go.

"Um, Jenna will you go out with me next weekend?" Luke questions before either reply to me.

"Yes Luke I would be happy to go out with you," she answers him and then both turn to me. "We're dating," she comments with a smile.

I smile and hug Jenna while Luke and Drew shake hands.

"I should get you inside before you get sick," I hear Owen comment and I look at the two of them to see Clare is shivering pretty badly. And then Owen turns around picking her up in his arms.

"Ahh, Owen what are you doing?" Clare comments as Owen starts walking toward the back door, and the rest of us follow them inside to get dried off and dressed.

"Warming you up," he tells her, and I see she's put her arm around his neck to keep herself steady. We get and dried off, and then separately we all get dressed in our clothes and the boys grab their hoodies. Owen lends Clare a hoodie out of his closet, while Jenna and I remembered to bring ours. We all grab snacks out of the kitchen and set them on the patio table. While the guys grab the lounge chairs from the pool deck and bring them out to the middle of the backyard. When they are set up, we girls go to the pool house to find the marshmallow sticks while the guys start a fire on the fire pit where there are already some chairs about them. When they're done we bring over the sticks and the food. We sit around the fire pit getting warm and making s'mores and talking about the upcoming summer for about an hour.

"It's almost 10, we should probably head back to sit in the loungers so we can see the sky," Owen comments as he stands up.

"Maybe we should go in and grab some blankets for everyone since we'll be out here for a while," Clare comments, standing up and taking his hand.

"You're right," Owen smiles, giving her a kiss and then they walk toward the house while the rest of us head over and sit down in the lounge chairs that are further away from the fire.

They come out a few minutes later and hand each couple a blanket before Owen sits down and places Clare in his lap and wraps themselves in a blanket together.

**(Clare)**

I'm sitting in Owen's lap wrapped in a blanket and with his arms around me. I feel safe, comforted and quite warm. The fireworks begin a few minutes after we sit down and get warm. They are flying up high enough to be seen above the trees surrounding Owen's yard, and being set off at a park just down the road for the community, but sitting in Owen's yard, just the six of us is a much nicer way to watch them. They aren't quite as loud from here, there was no cost to get in or get food, and there aren't people talking or little children running around being annoying. It's really quite intimate just sitting here like this and my heart pounds a little harder. I love watching the fireworks explode and seeing the colours and patterns the different types create in the blackened sky. There are stars out tonight, but at the moment I'm just watching and enjoying the fireworks.

Under the blanket I bring my hands up so they are holding Owen's arms that are encircling me. I look over when I hear a noise and I see Drew and Bianca are kissing by the light of the moon and fireworks. The colours when they glow are actually really pretty when they light up Bianca's hair. I turn my head the other way and see Jenna leaning back against Luke with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her and he kisses her cheek as they are both looking up at the fireworks together. I look up again, and it's then that I feel lips on my neck. I tense up slightly as the feeling surprised me, and Owen pulls away.

"Sorry Clare, I should have asked, but with your head turned your neck was just there, so I went for it. I promised not to pressure you," Owen whispers in my ear so he doesn't disturb the others.

"It's alright Owen, I was just surprised, thats all." I look up at the fireworks once more, and then turn in Owen's lap so we can see each other, because between the fire, the fireworks and the moon we can still see fairly well out here. I can see the reflection of fireworks in his gorgeous dark blue eyes, and I see caring, and something else in his eyes. I keep looking into his eyes, and then bring my hand up to the side of his face and lightly press my lips to his. He responds after just a second, and we continue kissing, softly and tenderly at first. Owen's tongue licks along my bottom lip and my mouth opens for him and his tongue goes in deepening the kiss and softly caressing mine. We continue kissing for I don't know how long and it gets deepened slowly as we keep going.

I can hear the fireworks as they still explode above us and it's almost like it spurs me on, and I realize the fireworks are how I feel with Owen. I fast shot and then an explosion of happiness. I really do like him and care about him and I hope this lasts. We finally break apart when we both need air, and it's now that I realize the fireworks above of have ended, and yet I continued to hear them. It must have been the fireworks between Owen and I as we kissed while the fireworks were flying.


End file.
